The present invention relates to an apparatus for scraping a ground surface for example for removing snow and ice from a surface such as a roadway, sidewalk, airport runway or the like.
There are a number of apparatus used for removing snow and ice from sidewalks, roadways and airport runways. Ideally these apparatus should leave a surface entirely clear of ice and snow. In some applications, in particular airport runways, injury or death can result from a poorly cleaned surface.
One apparatus currently available is an auger which has a horizontal rotating shaft with a flight welded onto the shaft and rotated therewith. The auger normally forms part of a snow blower with a fan arrangement which ejects the snow collected by the auger to an remote location. Augers are effective for removing large accumulations of snow, but the flight engaging the ground is incapable of leaving a surface entirely clear of ice and snow. Scraper blades are also effective for removing large accumulations of snow, and can if operated on a flat surface with sufficient care be used to scrape the surface relatively bare. However the scraper blade causes damage to curbs, manhole covers, and the like when an attempt is made to use the scraper blade to leave a surface entirely clear of ice and snow. Sweepers are also available which are not normally used for ice and snow as they have relatively soft brushes of wire or nylon which are capable of removing a light covering of snow from a surface without causing damage. Sweepers are, however, incapable of removing large quantities of snow or small quantities of packed snow, and ice from a surface. A sweeper cannot even remove its own tracks. Sweepers also cannot operate in certain snow conditions. For example, freezing slush can adhere to the sweepers bristles and cause the sweeper to run out of balance. The sweeper can only operate for a limited period in an unbalanced condition before mechanical problems occur.